1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a recessed lighting, specially to an adjustable-installed recessed lighting.
2. Description of Background Art
A present recessed lighting shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a lighting body 1a on which a support hole 11a and a fix hole 12a below the support hole are arranged, and a spring leaf 2a having a top end 21a and a bottom end 22a. A cut-out (not shown) on the neck of the top end 21a is inserted in the support hole 11a. The bottom end 22a is fixed in the fix hole 12a by a bolt or a rivet 3a passing through a mounting hole arranged thereon (not shown), such that it can't move freely.
When a lighting is installed, for example, in the ceiling, the lighting body may firstly placed on the installation wall 4a of the ceiling by an operator, then the top end of the spring leaf is pushed out of the inside of the lighting so as to be recessed in the support hole 11a. In this case, the spring leaf bends freely to abute against the installation wall so that the lighting is supported on the install wall.
In use, since the bottom end 22a of the spring leaf 2 is fixed, i.e. the bend degree of the spring leaf is limited, the following instances will appear: when the installation wall is thick (as shown in FIG. 2), the spring leaf bend overly to result in an improper supporting point which block itself in an improper position, so that the lighting may not be fixed when installed; when the installation wall is thin (as shown in FIG. 3), the bend of the spring leaf is so less that the pressure is not enough to fix the lighting when installed. During installation, the spring leaf having different length or shape generally need be changed depending on the thickness of the installation wall (for example, the spring leaf is longer and wider when the installation wall is thin, opposition when the installation wall is thick). If not, the effect of the installation is deteriorated. Alternately, a screw machine is used to adjust the installation. In this case, the installation is more complex.